I promise you
by kirachan Tezuka
Summary: El verdadero amor nunca se olvida...una pareja sorprendente.


I PROMISE YOU

テニスの王子様,

AutoraKirachan Tezuka

Dedicado: a las PhG , (!FRIENDS FOR EVER!) "Pero especialmente a Vane chan, la cual aprendió que la felicidad está en donde menos se lo imagina, que uno mismo se tiene que dar una oportunidad, y por la promesa que ella misma se hizo..."

Disclaimer: está de sobra decir que Pot no me pertenece T.o.T (snif, snif, snif...) es propiedad de T.K., claro que Tezuka kun podría ser la excepción XD

----------

Capítulo 1: Memories

----------

"Dos hombres caminaban por un pasillo largo completamente blanco, dirigiéndose al final de éste en donde la luz blanca casi segadora no dejaba vislumbrar lo que había detrás de ella, mientras desaparecieron tras esa luz, los gritos de una joven se dejaron escuchar. Seguido, ambos hombres llevaban a la fuerza a una joven pelirroja que usaba un vestido totalmente blanco, la cual gritaba desesperada que la soltaran y se rehusaba a ser llevada por ellos.

"_Suéltenme les digo, déjenme, a donde me llevan..."_

En el mismo forcejeo la joven logró zafarse de sus opresores y regreso a donde había sido obligada a salir, corrió de regreso a la luz, había una niebla blanca que acompañaba aquella luz, caminó lentamente al darse cuenta que la niebla se disipaba poco a poco, al desparecer por completo se hallaba en un campo con un cielo celeste hermoso donde el pasto verde deslumbraba con los rayos de sol. La muchacha miró a todas partes muy sorprendida, pero se detuvo al notar que al final de aquel campo había una estatua de un ángel; corrió rápidamente hacia ese lugar y se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta que estaba delante de una lápida, se arrodilló delante de ésta, se encontraba perpleja al encontrarse con algo así, con una mano limpió temerosamente el lugar donde estaba el nombre , pues se encontraba empolvado, cerró los ojos fuertemente, tenía miedo y no sabía por que, sin siquiera verlo sintió una punzada en el pecho, abrió lo ojos lentamente y soltó un grito estremecedor, combinado con dolor, tristeza y amargura que se iban albergando en su corazón, justo en ese momento el cielo cristalino comenzó a oscurecerse como dando a relucir todo el dolor que la joven sentía; como un impulso abrazó la lápida y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente, sin darse cuenta que se hallaba en una completa oscuridad.

"_¿Por qué me has dejado sola¿Por qué?_

_Sin ti mi vida es solo oscuridad...llévame contigo..."_

Ella era la única luz en medio de todo, levantó la mirada y vio como su sus manos y todo su cuerpo emitía un resplandor especial, acarició suavemente la lapida con leves gemidos pero se percato que aquello que estaba escrito había desaparecido, y que la lápida se encontraba vacía, se levantó muy asustada y comenzó a retroceder; en ese momento sintió que algo frío recorría su cuerpo, hasta que vio como la lápida era absorbida lentamente por la oscuridad y su cuerpo también...sintió que caía en aquel vacío y lo único que pronunciaba entre un llanto desolador era el nombre que leyó en la lápida,...cuando de repente sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y en susurro le dijo:

"_No lo he hecho y nunca lo haré"_

"_Ai shiteru"_

-...yo también te amo...-

En una cama yacía una joven, la cual con lágrimas en los ojos susurró aquellas palabras. Al sentir algo húmedo y frío recorrer sus mejillas, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta al tocar su rostro, que eran sus lágrimas. Su respiración estaba algo agitada, y comenzó a sentir mucho frío, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su ventana, las cortinas se movían con el vaivén del viento, se acercó y la cerró suavemente. Se quedo un instante contemplando el cielo estrellado, colocó su mano derecha sobre el vidrio y en un leve susurro dijo

-...pensé...que ya te había olvidado...- dicho esto cerró la cortina y se sentó sobre su cama, llevo sus a su rostro y comenzó a llorar por el resto de la madrugada.

----------

A la mañana siguiente...

-...ya voy...-dijo una joven al escuchar el timbre de su casa, se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, y lo abrió-...que sorpresa...y... tan temprano?-

-...muy buenos días Sakuma chan...-dijo la joven recién llegada abrazando a la otra-...te extrañe mucho amiga...-se separó de ella

-...yo igual Tomoka...pasa...quieres desayunar algo...-ambas se dirigieron al comedor donde Sakuma estaba desayunando.

-... ¿que recién estás desayunando?...pues ya son las ocho...si ya son.-dijo tranquilamente consultando su reloj-... ¡QUÉ ya son las ocho!...-gritó volviendo su vista a su reloj

-...jajaja...será mejor que te vayas rápido antes de que llegues más tarde...- comentó la joven pelirroja con una gran sonrisa empujando a una Tomoka en forma de O'chibi la cual movía los brazos como queriendo decir algo.-...espera espera espera...Sakuma...vine porque quería pedirte que me acompañaras de compras...hoy...-

-este­...-dijo muy dudosa

-.además...tengo que contarte algo muy importante...anda di que sí...-

-esta bien...pues...yo también tengo algo que contarte...-termino diciendo esto con la voz entrecortada y esquivando su mirada con la de su amiga.

-genial... no olvides que trabajo un solo turno hasta las 2:30...eh?... ocurre algo Sakuma...- dijo Tomoka muy preocupada al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-...será mejor que te vayas o llegarás más tarde...- igual de sonriente como al principio, despidió a su amiga, desde la entrada de su casa esperó a que desapareciera calle abajo para volver a su triste melancolía. Se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta, se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a frotar sus brazos. El día era muy frío, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y cada vez se acrecentaba; pero cuando se disponía a entrar nuevamente a su casa, levantó su mirada y se llevó una gran sorpresa, del cielo caían pequeños copos de nieve, de sus labios salió un leve suspiro seguido por una suave sonrisa, el invierno acababa de llegar.

----------

-Buenas Tardes Sr. Aoki-Sakuma entró a una pizzería y saludo a un hombre mayor que estaba sentado en un mostrador leyendo un periódico

-Sakuma...que gusto verte...-Sonrió amablemente el Sr. Aoki dejando el periódico a un lado-...te recuerdo que hoy es tu día libre...-

-jajaja...no lo he olvidado, solo que espero a Tomoka chan...-

-uhm...ya veo, la Srta. Osakada ya estará por salir...será mejor que la esperes aquí...afuera hace mucho frío y si mi visión no me engaña ha empezado a nevar...-dijo levantando sus pequeñas gafas y mirando por la ventana

-...muchas gracias...-se inclinó levemente, seguido tomó asiento en una de las mesas de la pizzería que tenía vista hacia la calle.

Minutos después...

-ehh...ho...la Sakuma chan...-Dijo muy nervioso un joven quien acaba de entrar a la pizzería, era el repartidor. (N/a: seguro saben de quien se trata, pues sí el es el amigo de Jin Akutsu XD, y en cuanto de cómo se conocieron pues será para otro momento...)

-...hola Dan chan... ¿Qué tal tu día?...-

-...ah...pues...-ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de terminar cuando se escucho la escandalosa voz de Tomoka.

-..Sakuma chan ya llegaste...vamos rápido el tiempo no nos va ha alcanzar...- Tomó del brazo a Sakuma y se despidió apresuradamente-...hasta luego Sr. Aoki...bye Dan...-

Sakuma en forma O'chibi se despedía con la mano mientras era arrastraba por una Tomoka sonriente, Dan tenía la boca que llegaba hasta el piso y Sr. Aoki suspiraba no muy sorprendido.

-que jovencita tan atolondrada...-comentaba el Sr. Aoki volviendo la vista a su periódico.

-en cambio Sakuma chan es tan diferente...-dijo algo sonrojado el joven repartidor.

-...muchacho eres demasiado evidente para muchos...pero ella es más distraída de lo que crees...-dijo el señor Aoki sin dejar de ver el periódico.

-.que debo hacer...ella me gusta mucho Sr. Aoki...-dijo sonrojándose un poco por su propia confesión

-...Dan... He visto crecer a Sakuma...ha pasado por cosas que no te imaginas...decirle algo así en este momento la confundiría más...-

- ¿Qué problemas tiene¿Son tan malos?...-

-... no soy quien para contártelo, es ella quien tendrá que hacerlo...lo único que si te puedo decir que ella en este momento necesita más que nada, amigos...no pretendientes...comienza por ofrecerle una amistad sincera...e incondicional...-

-tiene razón...-

-oye Dan aquí hay otros pedidos...-dijo una joven de cabellos negros que salía de una puerta llevando media docena de pizzas

-...eh, sí Romi chan...-cogió las pizzas y se dirigió a la puerta-...hasta luego Sr. Aoki...y...gracias...-dijo antes de salir.

-ahhh...Pobre Dan...- dijo Romi cruzando los brazos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-por que lo dice Srta. Romi...-

-pues...por que según he sabido...ella tiene novio...-

-...uhm, claro...jajaja...algo así me había comentado Sumire...-

-... ¿Sumire?...-

-...una vieja amiga mía...-

----------

Por otro lado...

-que día...la gente no dejaba de hacer pedidos...-dijo Tomoka estirando sus brazos. (N/a: Tomoka es la cajera o algo así)

-entiendo...y bien a donde vamos primero...-Sakuma había comenzado a caminar hacia atrás mientras observaba a su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-...uhm...ya sé,...iremos al Centro Comercial Toshiki...-dijo Tomoka muy emocionada

-...pero Tomoka...-pestañeo muy perpleja la pelirroja deteniéndose al instante frente a su amiga haciendo que ésta se detenga también -...que yo sepa allí solo venden vestido de fiesta...-

-...exacto...-comentó Tomoka con un aire de misterio y caminado delante de Sakuma.-...será mejor que te des prisa...jajaja o no te cuento nada...-Tomoka comenzó a correr

-...ah?...oye espérame...-Sakuma siguió a Tomoka y no pudo evitar alegrarse por tenerla como amiga, pues hacía que su vida fuera menos triste y solitaria.

----------

Ambas jóvenes recorrieron todo el Centro Comercial Toshiki, que constaba de siete pisos, todos los cuales mostraban en sus vitrinas hermosos vestidos de noche, de gala o para cualquier ocasión especial. Se quedaron maravilladas por los lindos y originales diseños de los trajes, especialmente Tomoka, quien estaba estudiando diseño de Moda.

Pasaron unas tres horas y ellas recién salían del centro comercial, pero no había rastro de bolsas de compras, caminaron unos minutos, pero el cansancio les ganaba por lo que decidieron ir a una heladería para descansar y conversar un poco.

-hace tiempo que no salíamos juntas...-dijo Tomoka muy contenta mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de helado de Vainilla.

- ¿Por qué será¿No?...o mejor dicho ¿Por quién será?...jajaja-dijo la pelirroja de manera inocente e irónica, mientras probaba su helado de lúcuma con chispas de chocolate

-...no te molestes amiga...es solo que mi vida es maravillosa desde que estoy con él...-suspiró-...uhm...además soy yo la que debería estar molesta...te quedaste con el Príncipe Ryoma después de todo...-dijo Tomoka con algo de picardía en la voz.

-Tomoka no hables así...para tu información no estas hablando de un trofeo sino de una persona...-reprocho la pelirroja

-abu...lo siento-Tomoka hizo un puchero gracioso

-jajaja...no estoy para nada molesta, lo dije de broma estoy muy contenta por ti...aunque por lo que sí estoy molesta es por que me has hecho caminar tanto para nada...además para que quieres comprarte un vestido?...-

-ay claro me olvidé contarte...necesito un vestido por que mi querida cuñadita se va a casar-.

-... ¡Que!...la hermana de Eiji se casa...-dijo muy sorprendida Sakuma.-...que buena noticia...es maravilloso...-

-aja...y...adivina que...yo seré una de sus damas...-

-me alegro mucho...ahora veo por que fuimos a esa galería, pero por que no compraste ninguno-

-es que tengo que ver que vestidos son los ideales, además tu sabes que son tres damas, y yo me ofrecí de coordinadora...la próxima semana vendré con ellas... y simplemente los compraremos...-cuando terminó de hablar metió otra cucharada de helado a su boca.

-ya veo...y ¿cuándo se casa?...-

-...uhm pues...-contestó Tomoka colocando una mano en su barbilla-... dentro de un mes y medio...-

-...ah...en fines de enero próximo..., supongo que Eiji está muy feliz...-

-sí, pero creo que mi amado neko está más nervioso que los mismos novios...-

-...jajaja...claro, como no, si es su única hermana...- dijo Sakuma terminado con una sonrisa melancólica y llevando otra cucharada a la boca con la intención de no seguir hablando de lo mismo.

-Sakuma que ocurre...-Susurró la su amiga con preocupación.

-.eh?, nada...de seguro tu también estas nerviosa...-volvió a sonreír-...pero yo sé que todo te saldrá bien ese día...-

-¿Qué acaso no vas a acompañarme?...-dijo Tomoka algo alarmada

Sakuma miró a otro lado, evitando laminada de Tomoka.

-...contéstame Sakuma Ryusaki...-dijo algo molesta por la indiferencia que mostraba la otra joven.

-me traen tristes recuerdos Tomoka...-susurró por lo bajo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-de la boda de Yumiko Fuji¿cierto?...pero...eso fue hace mucho tiempo Sakuma, ya deberías dejar de...-

-recuerdas...- Sakuma interrumpió abruptamente -...que te dije que yo también tenía algo que contarte...-Sakuma miró a su amiga y cuando vio que ella asintió continuó hablando- pues...yo...he vuelto a tener aquellos sueños sobre él...-terminó diciendo en susurro

-pero ¿como?...Por que no me lo habías dicho...-

-Tomoka, vamos a otro lado, por favor...-dicho esto ambas salieron del local.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y se podía observar muy cerca del parque en unos columpios, dos jóvenes tal cual niñas se balanceaban en ellos.

-¿cómo es posible Sakuma? Ya lo habías superado...-

-fue hace unas semanas...recibí una llamada de...de su madre...ella...quería verme-contestó Sakuma casi en susurro. Tomoka dejo de balancearse en el columpio y sus ojos se encontraban fijos en ella, se encontraba muy diferente, desde hace mucho tiempo no la veía tan triste, estaba realmente pálida y de sus ojos recorrían lagrimas, que inútilmente había intentado reprimir

La escucho atentamente, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Sakuma terminó. Y de repente hizo presión con sus puños y no pudo evitar que lagrimas recorrieran su rostro también...

-demo...como se atreve a buscarte despues de tanto tiempo y pedirte algo así... ¿cómo?-

-basta...onegai...acaso no piensas que para ella también es doloroso volver a recordarlo...era su único hijo...su dolor no se compara con el de nadie...ni siquiera con el mío -Sakuma empezó a llorar ya no podía aguantar más-...desde ese día, él regresó a mi mente...volví a recordarlo todo...todo aquello que alguna vez desee olvidar regresó...-

-gomen Sakuma...pero no crees que ya lloraste lo suficiente por él-dijo Tomoka con tristeza abrazando a Sakuma quien por la desesperación se había lanzado a los brazos de su amiga-... ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?... ¿aceptarás?...-

-Hai...creo que... será lo mejor... ¿no crees?-

-No estoy de acuerdo pero tampoco me opondré Sakuma, despues de todo es tu decisión,...sin embargo te haz puesto a pensar que pasará si después de eso...no llegas a olvidarlo?- inquirió la pelirroja algo angustiada, a lo cual Sakuma no contestó.

-creo que...ya es algo tarde...- Sakuma se separó de su amiga, secó sus lagrimas y con una sonrisa termino diciendo- mejor regresemos...

Continuará

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que le haya gustado, un sueño extraño no? (N/a: creanme en algún momento tendrán uno así), aunque sé que me quedo muy enredoso y con muchos cabos sueltos, pero ya se van a dar cuenta de que pareja se trata: es una cual NADIE SE ESPERA y creo que no existe jajaja pero sé que les gustará. Pero para ser sincera este cap iba a ser más largo, por lo menos el doble de este, pero no sabía si les iba a gustar.

Bueno hasta la prox

bye dejen Reviews plis


End file.
